The invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing and retrieving data on a recording medium. This recording medium could be magnetic tape for example.
It is known to record digital data on magnetic tape from a plurality of analogue sources having first converted the analogue output into digital form. Such a technique is known as data logging and suitable analogue sources could comprise thermocouples acting as temperature sensors.
When storing the data on the recording medium it is necessary to include additional information with the data to allow correct sequencing of the data contained thereon when handled by the machine receiving the retrieved information to ensure that the data is responded to in the correct sequence and at the right point in time.